Processor Systems
See also: Droids, Droid Systems A Droid can't perform any functions without its Processor (Also known as a Droid Brain), which contains all the basic information the Droid needs to move its Appendages, travel from place to place, behave in a certain way, and so on. A Droid's Intelligence score reflects the quality of its Processor. Low-intelligence Droids tend to specialize in single tasks that require no deductive capability. High-intelligence Droids are considerably more versatile- and more expensive. Behavioral Inhibitors Even without a restraining bolt or periodic Memory Wipes, most Droids operate according to a rigid set of guidelines. A Droid's core programming- the part of its memory that can't be wiped- provides it with strict instructions on how to react to common circumstances, most of which revolve around obedience, safety, ethics, and morality. These instructions are the Droid's Behavioral Inhibitors. The most common restriction coded into a Droid's memory is the notion that it can't harm a sentient living being or, through inaction, allow a sentient living being to come to harm. (Fourth Degree Droids do not have this restriction.) Droids are under similar restrictions not to allow themselves to be harmed unless specifically ordered to do so. Of course, Droids are also hardwired to obey the commands of their designated masters. When a master's orders conflict with the Droid's Behavioral Inhibitors, the Droid is required to inform its master immediately. Reprogramming A basic model Droid comes with factory-preset Skills and a certain set of Trained Skills, Feats, and sometimes Talents. These factory-presets are embedded in the Droid's core programming and cannot be altered, but many Droids have one or more Trained Skills left unassigned so that they can easily be programmed for their specific duties. Unassigned Skills, as well as Feats and Talents gained through level advancement, can be altered through Reprogramming. Reprogramming a Droid requires a Use Computer check (DC = Droid's Will Defense) and 30 minutes of uninterrupted work. Reprogramming Feats and Talents are more difficult, so you take a -5 penalty on your Use Computer check. Furthermore, Feats and Talents can only be reprogrammed if they are neither a requirement for any of the Droid's Prestige Classes nor a prerequisite for any Feat or Talent the Droid retains. As always, a Droid must meet all prerequisites for any replacement Feats or Talents. A Droid can only have Talents it is eligible for based on it's Classes; thus, a Droid with 5 levels in the Soldier Class could only be Reprogrammed with 3 Talents that can be taken by Soldiers (Soldier levels 1, 3, and 5). A Droid with 5 levels of Soldier and 3 levels of Scoundrel could be Reprogrammed with 3 Soldier Talents and 2 Scoundrel Talents. Reprogramming requires that the Droid be shut down for the duration of the procedure (Or see "Droid Self-Programming" below). To reprogram a Skill, the programmer must be trained in that Skill or purchase a skill package (100 credits). To reprogram a Feat or Talent, the programmer must either have that Feat or Talent, or purchase a feat or talent package (1,000 credits). If the Droid's owner is unable to do the Reprogramming themselves, they can hire a professional programmer to do the task for them. The standard cost of hiring a programmer is (Droid's Will Defense squared) x 10 credits for a Skill, or 10 times this amount for a Feat or Talent. This cost includes any necessary Skill, Feat, or Talent package. Droid Self-Programming A Droid trained in the Use Computer skill may attempt to reprogram itself. However, the Droid must have the appropriate Skill, Feat, or Talent package to do so, and it takes a -5 penalty on its Use Computer skill check. A Droid attempting to Self-Reprogram does not have to be shut down, but it is helpless and unable to take any Actions until the attempt is completed. Memory Wipes Although intelligent Droids consider it frightful and ghoulish and heroic Droids regard it as a fate worse than death, the Memory Wipe is a fact of existence for most Droids. Its primary purpose is to eradicate personality quirks that distinguish an independent Droid. Wiping a Droid's memory requires a successful Use Computer check against the Droid's Will Defense. The Droid must be shut down to perform the Memory Wipe. A Memory Wipe erases one class level per minute. A complete Memory Wipe reduces a Droid to a basic model with no personality quirks and no class abilities. For example, a 3PO Series protocol Droid that had been a 1st-level Nonheroic/4th-level Scoundrel becomes a 1st-level Nonheroic basic model after a 4-minute Memory Wipe, losing it's Scoundrel levels and all corresponding benefits. Downloading and Restoring Memory Unlike organic beings, Droids have a form of mechanical immortality: If a Droid's programming is saved to a computer system, and a new chassis and Droid brain can be bought or found, others can attempt to load it's memory into the new Droid and reactivate the Droid. A successful Use Computer check is required to transfer a Droid's programming into a new chassis. The DC for the Use Computer checks depends on the type of new chassis being used: Each time the transfer is attempted, the Droid must make a DC 15 Intelligence check. A failed check indicates that the Droid's memory suffers corruption: a permanent reduction of 1d6 Intelligence points. The corrupted programming can't be repaired; if the Droid's Intelligence modifier decreases because of corruption, the Droid's Trained Skills must be reduced accordingly. The Droid also loses access to Feats that have an Intelligence prerequisite higher than the Droid's new Intelligence score. A Droid successfully transferred into another Droid of the same model resumes functioning as it was before the transfer, retaining all Ability Scores, Class Levels, Skills, Feats, and Talents. A Droid successfully transferred into a different model adopts the Strength and Dexterity of the new model but keeps its previous Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores. The Droid retains its Trained Skills, although skill modifiers based on Strength and Dexterity might need adjusting. Finally, the Droid losses one Class Level (Including all associated Talents and Feats) as it has to reprogram and adapt its memory and sensory inputs for the new chassis. Processor Systems List The below Processor Systems include all Processor Systems found in the Star Wars Saga Edition Corerulebook. Additional Processors List The below Processor Systems include all Processor Systems found in the various Star Wars Saga Edition add-ons. Scavenger's Guide to Droids